Breathless
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Burt est comme tous les pères : il veut que son fils vole de ses propres ailes mais au plus profond de lui, il voudrait aussi qu'il reste à ses côtés à Lima. GEN. Klainichouiaterie. Missing scene pour épisode 7, I Kissed A Girl.


**Titre** : _Breathless_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. GEN. Et donc, nous avons Kurt (un peu …). Et Blaine (un peu aussi, il se marie si bien avec du Kurt !). Et Burt (beaucoup). Et Carole (une micro parcelle). Et enfin, une apparition de Puck et de Santana.

**Spoiler** : toute la saison 3, missing scène pour l'épisode 7, I Kissed A Girl que j'ai trouvé plutôt pas mal.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Better than Ezra que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube. Ok, c'est une chanson d'amour mais je trouve qu'elle convient parfaitement à l'image que renvoie l'amour paternel de Burt pour Kurt.

**AN2** : je crois que l'épisode de mardi soir était le pire des trois saisons : un enchaînement sans queue ni tête de chansonnettes sur l'esprit de noël avec une Sue en ange gardien des sans-abris, HO-RRI-BLEUH ! (j'aime ma Sue sans moralité ni compassion). ET ILS ONT COUPE LA SCENE KLAINE (Oh, I hate you sooooooo much right now mister Murphy. No gifts for you for Christmas !).

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

_**Dédicace** : oui, encore une. Vous me laissez toutes d'adorables reviews mais je ne peux jamais remercier correctement les revieweuses anonymes, alors merci à nyu, fidèle depuis le début à mes petits écrits._

"**_When __you __feel __the __world __is __crashing  
>All <em>_around __your __feet  
>Come <em>_running __headlong __into __my __arms  
>Breathless<br>I'll __never __judge __you  
>I <em>_can __only __love __you  
>Come <em>_now __running __headlong  
>Into <em>_my __arms  
>Breathless<em>"**

Burt reposa le téléphone sur son socle. Lentement. Si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire que le temps avait subitement ralenti. Le temps pas sa main. Sa main qui tremblait …

Burt prit une large inspiration et réajusta sa casquette. Il redoutait les coups de fil du Lycée depuis que Kurt avait réintégré McKinley. Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il avait peur de ces coups de fil depuis qu'il savait que Kurt était gay. Les médias étaient friands de ces « faits » divers dans lesquels un gamin, parfois à peine un adolescent, se suicidait après avoir été harassé par ses petits camarades … ou pire. Alors oui, Burt avait peur depuis que Kurt était entré à l'école.

La secrétaire de Figgins ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il était question mais elle l'avait rassuré sur Kurt. Il allait bien. Dieu merci !

Il se leva et quitta le bureau pour regagner l'atelier.

- Hey, Bill ! Harangua Burt, je dois m'absenter un moment pour aller à McKinley. Je te laisse le garage.

Bill, son second qui arborait fièrement un énorme pins avec la tête de Burt agrafé à son bleu de travail, fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

- Un problème avec le gamin ?

Burt soupira.

- Ouais, enfin, non … à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Burt qui souleva sa casquette et se gratta la tête. Cet idiot de Figgins adore abuser de son petit pouvoir et laisser mijoter les parents en les laissant dans le noir, grogna-t-il (il n'aimait vraiment pas Figgins et se demandait souvent comment il avait pu obtenir ce poste de proviseur).

Bill lui donna une accolade et lui sourit.

- T'inquiète, on connaît tous Kurt, ce gamin est parfait ! Bon élève, super poli. J'en dirais pas autant de mon Louis. Allez, je suis sûr que c'est rien de grave.

- Tu as certainement raison. Je serai de retour d'ici une bonne heure je pense.

- Ok boss, je vais tenir la boutique et … Il ajusta son pins d'un air fier. Je vais aussi faire de la publicité pour notre futur congressiste auprès de tous nos clients. Il vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir à Washington : y'a pas que les cols blancs qui peuvent gagner un siège au Congrès !

Burt sourit à son employé et quitta le garage, le cœur toujours serré. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Figgins avait à lui dire.

* * *

><p>Burt devrait toujours, toujours écouter ses pressentiments. Et franchement, il faudrait aussi qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de Figgins, ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs avec ses airs hypocrites et ses paroles mielleuses. Mais en attendant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter …<p>

- Kurt …

- Oui papa.

Burt connaissait Kurt. Il pouvait lui cacher des choses (Burt n'était pas naïf. L'affaire avec ce Karofski, était allée plus loin que ce que Kurt avait bien voulu leur raconter, il en était certain. Il y avait entre ces deux là comme un pacte de silence. Bon dieu d'ado avec leur étrange idée de ce qui est bien et mal !) mais lui mentir ? Non. Burt n'était peut-être pas le père le plus complice qui soit avec son fils – il y avait eu entre eux des années de silence après la mort de Kate (1) – mais Kurt avait fini par s'ouvrir à lui. Il lui avait avoué son homosexualité, parler de ses rapports avec Blaine, de ses projets pour New-York. De sa vie. De lui. Et s'il y avait eu une longue période ou aucun d'eux n'avait su comment parler à l'autre, il n'y avait en revanche jamais eu de mensonges ou de faux-semblants.

Les Hummels étaient trop dignes et trop fiers pour ça.

Lorsqu'il avait été enfant, Burt avait toujours su quand Kurt lui mentait. Tout gamin, Kurt s'était révélé le plus piètre des menteurs qu'il connaisse. Et dire qu'il voulait devenir comédien … Il rougissait, ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes (genre ce chat dans ce dessin d'animation) et faisait la lippe. Trop Mimi disait Kate, petit manipulateur pensait Burt. Lorsqu'il avait grandi, ses méthodes avaient changé : remarques sarcastiques et sorties avec effet dramatique de la pièce. Yep. Toujours aucune subtilité mais un apprenti comédien en fin de compte. Burt avait juste besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Kurt. Juste besoin de jauger ses réactions et il aurait sa confirmation.

- Kurt, annonça Burt d'une voix ferme, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu as, de quelque manière que ce soit, quelque chose à voir avec le trucage des votes ?

Kurt qui se tenait silencieux à ses côtés, serrant la bandoulière de sa sacoche comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Non, je te jure que non ! C'est … c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais … j'avais besoin de cette présidence pour entrer à NYADA. Sa voix se cassa. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.

NYADA.

Burt ne pouvait pas dire le nombre de fois où, dans la journée, il pouvait entendre le nom de cette foutue école. C'était « à NYADA ceci » et « à NYADA cela ». Et Julliard et TISCH (2) étaient reléguées au rang d'école de second rang. Pour Burt, c'était surtout le nom du rêve de son fils … un rêve qui venait de voler en éclats au contact de la réalité.

La voix de Burt s'adoucit devant l'air dévasté de son fils.

- Ok. Je te crois Kurt, je te crois. Et comme tu es innocent, Figgins ne trouvera aucune preuve pour t'incriminer et donc, tu ne seras pas suspendu, hein ?

Kurt hocha tristement la tête. Burt avait la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer très fort et de ne pas le laisser partir. Au plus profond de lui, une petite voix disait : « Adieu NYADA ! Kurt va rester à Lima ! Youpi !», et une autre, aussi forte, répondait « Monstre ! Ce sont les rêves de ton fils qui viennent de s'envoler en fumée ! ». Il se racla la gorge pour faire passer la boule d'émotions contradictoires qui se trouvaient coincées là.

- Bon, tu dois avoir ... il hésita un moment, désigna de la main les salles de cours dans le couloir. Des trucs à faire, des cours à écouter, je vais te laisser. Nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête et d'un pas rapide se fondit dans la foule de McKinley sans adresser un dernier regard à son père.

Burt poussa son énième soupir de la journée et sortit du lycée le cœur aussi lourd qu'à son arrivée.

* * *

><p>Il fallait que Kurt trouve Blaine. Il était à deux doigts d'une très, très sérieuse crise de … de panique ou de pleurs, ou des deux en fait et il savait que seul Blaine pouvait lui éviter de lâcher totalement prise avec la réalité. Il avait juste envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui murmure les mensonges qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il avait besoin qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il fallait qu'il garde espoir … la voix de Blaine, son parfum, sa chaleur, son regard posé sur lui transformaient tout. Même le plus pitoyable des mensonges prenaient le ton de la vérité.<p>

Blaine n'était pas avec Finn et Rachel dans le couloir. Comme son niveau était (largement) supérieur à celui des élèves de McKinley (merci Dalton), il avait accepté de tutorer des élèves en mathématiques et Kurt savait exactement où le trouver … si ses jambes avaient la force de le porter jusque là.

La voix de Blaine ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Puck, c'est exactement ce que nous avons vu ce matin en cours. Tu vois, ici, nous sommes dans ce que l'on appelle le plan euclidien, on parle alors du rond, ou cercle en revanche, dans le cas d'un plan, ou d'une distance si tu préfères, non euclidienne, comme ça, la forme est plus complexe et là (Kurt pouvait voir Blaine penché sur une feuille de papier, expliquant à un Puck dont même le mohawk semblait complètement désintéressé, ce qu'était le cercle), tu vois, dans un espace de dimension quelconque, l'ensemble des points placés à une distance constante d'un centre est appelé sphère et -

- Si tu veux mec, mais moi tu sais, si ça ressemble pas à une piscine, répondit juste Puck en haussant les épaules, c'est du latin tout ça. Et puis plutôt que de me causer de distances vénériennes, franchement -

- Euclidiennes; Puck, euclidiennes, soupira Blaine. Je ne comprends pas que ces concepts puissent t'échapper alors que manifestement tu en maîtrises parfaitement l'application pratique ! (4)

- Ouais, d'autant que c'est pas demain la veille que notre rescapé d'Hogwarts saura ce qu'est une infection vénérienne Noah, pour ça faut que les outils soient sortis plusieurs fois de la cabane à jardin, ajouta Santana avec le venin qui la caractérisait depuis que Finn l'avait outée (5) dans les couloirs de McKinley.

- Santana, répliqua Blaine (sur un ton que Kurt jugea à mi chemin entre « je sais ce que tu traverses et je ne t'en veux pas » et « si tu ouvres encore la bouche, je t'étrangle avec ton écharpe aux couleurs des Cheerios »), je ne crois pas que tu -

- Et en parlant de s'échapper, l'interrompit Puck, l'heure tourne et j'ai mieux à faire et toi aussi si j'en juge par la triste apparence de ton petit ami.

- La triste apparence de … ?

Blaine se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, sourcils froncés.

Kurt esquissa un sourire. Le résultat devait être pire qu'il ne le pensait parce que Blaine se leva et fut sur lui en un instant. Seule la présence dans la salle de Puck, Santana et de trois autres étudiants le stoppa au dernier moment de prendre Kurt dans ses bras. C'était leur pacte : pas de gestes d'intimité entre les murs de McKinley. Pas de mains entrelacées, pas de baisers volés dans un couloir … le prix de la tranquillité.

Un prix exorbitant.

- Allez tout le monde, on y va, grogna Puck.

Les étudiants fixaient Kurt et Blaine comme s'ils attendaient qu'ils se mettent à exécuter une des acrobaties sexuelles qui ornaient l'un des murs des toilettes pour garçons.

- Hey, j'ai dit on y va, et ça veut dire, _bougez __vos __culs maintenant_, cria Puck.

Aux visages de pervers en quête de sensations fortes succédèrent ceux d'orfraies qu'un animal sauvage vient d'effrayer. La salle se vida en quelques secondes. Santana fut la dernière à sortir, ses gestes lents et mesurés.

- Je suis certaine que vous avez besoin d'être seuls en tête à tête tous les deux pour régler la catastrophe qu'est la garde-robe de Pee Wee Herman (6) ici présent, leur lança-t-elle.

Blaine lança un regard noir à la jeune fille mais dès qu'elle fut sortie (et que Puck eut fermé la porte derrière elle en adressant à Blaine un clin d'œil entendu (tous les membres masculins de ND étaient des obsédés sexuels, vraiment !)) il se concentra sur Kurt. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque ce dernier lâcha brusquement :

- J'ai perdu les élections.

- Oh Kurt, je … je suis désolé.

- J'ai perdu les élections et … et je risque d'être suspendu.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de bourrer l'urne de bulletins de vote à mon nom, dit Kurt avec un rire nerveux. Résultat : plus de bulletins que d'électeurs. Amusant non, cette étrange relation que le corps étudiant de McKinley entretient avec les urnes lorsqu'il est question de moi : un vote massif pour Kurt Hummel, Reine de promo et un vote massif pour Kurt Hummel, Président. Et … le rire se mua en sanglot, et cette fois aussi j'ai tout perdu.

- Oh Kurt, non, tu –

- Je ne pourrais jamais entrer à NYADA maintenant. Pire, si je suis suspendu, cela figurera dans mon dossier scolaire. Tout ce qu'il me fallait hein pour enjoliver un peu ma candidature : un casier judiciaire. Je suis certain que ce sera du plus bel effet auprès du jury de sélection.

Blaine n'avait pas revu cette version de Kurt – pâle, ravalant ces larmes, blessé – depuis ce jour à Dalton où, autour d'un latté, il lui avait accordé sa confiance en lui avouant ce qu'il subissait à McKinley.

Voir Kurt comme ça lui était insupportable.

Kurt, dont l'état émotionnel était à son comble, se battait contre la fermeture éclair de sa sacoche tout en reniflant, une fois la sacoche enfin ouverte, il se mit à farfouiller dans celle-ci, certainement à la recherche d'un kleenex.

- Kurt …

Blaine posa la main sur la joue de Kurt et ce dernier stoppa net tout mouvement. Blaine essuya doucement les larmes qui avaient coulé là, passant sur ses longs cils, ses lèvres, glissant jusque dans son cou. Il voulait effacer toutes traces visibles des tourments qui attaquaient Kurt.

- Vient par ici.

Kurt se laissa faire. Blaine le prit dans ses bras. Kurt résista un moment puis Blaine le sentit se laisser aller. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne savait pas si un jour il s'habituerait à cette sensation si intense, celle d'une personne qui vous confie non seulement son cœur, mais aussi son âme aussi librement que le faisait Kurt.

- Kurt, tu n'as rien fais de mal et même cet idiot de Figgins sera bien obligé de le reconnaître. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre pour ton, euh, « casier judiciaire ». Quant à NYADA (Blaine sentit Kurt se raidir à nouveau). Le dossier est important c'est vrai mais je te connais Kurt Hummel et je sais ce que tu vaux : tu es un incroyable et fabuleux artiste et ton audition le révélera mieux que n'importe quel bout de papier ne pourrait le faire. Kurt tu vas tous les laisser sur le cul.

Bien entendu, cette déclaration vulgaire lui valu un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac (Ouch !).

- Tu traînes un peu trop avec une certaine Cheerio de notre connaissance, le gronda Kurt. Ces cours de rattrapage ne vous réussissent pas monsieur Anderson.

Le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de Kurt valait toutes les ecchymoses du monde.

* * *

><p>Les deux jours qui suivirent le résultat des élections au congrès furent plus que chaotiques : entre les interviews et le boulot au garage (apparemment, être élu au congrès est plus efficace que n'importe quelle campagne publicitaire pour attirer des clients) Burt n'avait pas du passer plus de quelques heures chez lui avec ses proches mais enfin, enfin ! ce soir il pouvait goûter au plaisir simple de la vie en famille.<p>

- Bonsoir chéri, dit Carole qui était assise à la table et buvait un thé à petites gorgées (encore un des trucs de Kurt pour lutter contre les maladies de cœur : le thé était entré dans la maison et le café en avait disparu, remplacé par de la chicorée. Kurt avait aussi (bien entendu) fait disparaître les cafetières du garage … Bill et Roger étaient encore plus désappointés que Burt).

- _Humpf_, fut tout ce que Burt parvint à répondre avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise.

Carole étouffa un petit rire, se leva et l'embrassa. Et pas sur la joue ou le front. Nope, un vrai bisou de chez bisou et _ohmamamia_, il n'y avait pas que les clients que son élection rendait, disons le clairement, un peu excités.

- Hey, demanda t-il lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, à quoi dois-je cet honneur, c'est pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire.

- _Huuuuum_, répondit Carole en l'embrassant à nouveau (non franchement, peu importe ce qui allait se passer pendant ces deux années, mais rien que pour ça, il se représenterait !). Le prestige du pouvoir peut-être Monsieur le membre de la Chambre des représentants (3) ?

L'esprit de Burt fit un blocage complet sur le mot « chambre ». La chambre, yep, leur chambre à tous les deux, avec leur joli petit lit douillet et …

… Et Finn choisit cet exact moment pour entrer dans la cuisine.

- _Ooooooooooooh_ Merde ! S'exclama l'adolescent, qui ferma immédiatement les yeux (et prit même le soin de mettre sa main devant son visage). Je n'ai rien vu, rien, rien, rien, marmonna t-il en zigzaguant entre les chaises et la table de la cuisine pour atteindre le réfrigérateur. Ouch, ça fait mal (il venait en effet de se cogner à l'un des pieds d'une des consoles).

Burt et Carole l'observait, amusés. Finn, la main toujours sur les yeux, farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur familial, en tira un bocal de beurre de cacahouète, deux bananes, la crème fouettée que Kurt avait préparée la veille et s'attaqua ensuite à l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour en extirper, après plusieurs vains tâtonnements, une cuillère (à soupe, bien entendu). Il se retira, avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait (genre gorille dans un magasin de porcelaine), grommelant toujours « rien vu, rien vu, rien vu ! ».

Les deux jeunes mariés (hey, ils venaient tout juste de fêter leurs noces de coton !) échangèrent un soupir entendu et Burt, après s'être raclé la gorge demanda :

- Et donc, nous en étions où avant que le pilleur de frigo n'opère son petit hold-up ?

Carole lui donna un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac. Burt feignit la douleur et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et …

… et c'est à ce moment là que Burt aperçut le courrier sur la table de la cuisine. Là, juste sur le dessus, il y avait le dossier de candidature de Kurt pour NYADA. Il lâcha Carole et s'empara de l'enveloppe.

- Burt ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Carole.

- C'est le dossier de candidature de Kurt, déclara juste Burt.

- Oui, il m'a demandé de le poster demain, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Burt fronça les sourcils. Ok. Il fallait qu'il se décide, là maintenant. Il y avait bien un moyen mais … il avait fait la leçon de morale à Kurt le soir de l'annonce de Figgins, ce n'était pas pour enfreindre lui-même les règles, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis dedans ?

- Je sais que Blaine l'a aidé à le remplir. J'ignore ce qu'ils y ont mis, certainement que Kurt était un membre fondateur de ND. Qu'il avait aussi été dans les Warblers.

Burt tenait l'enveloppe dans ses mains. C'était simple. Il suffisait de faire chauffer un peu d'eau, et hop, le tour serait joué …

- C'est tout ! Mais … mais c'est _ridicule_. Il a aussi joué dans ce spot TV pour promouvoir une vente de matelas, et puis, il a été dans les Cheerios, sans lui, Sylvester n'aurait jamais remporté son foutu trophée. Oh, et il a été membre de l'équipe de foot, bon, pas sûr que ça aide beaucoup pour les arts mais … mais ça prouve qu'il à l'esprit d'équipe, non ? Et puis je crois qu'il a obligé les garçons à s'entraîner avec du RnB. Et il doit certainement y avoir autre chose Carole, il le faut. Il en rêve tellement. Je pourrais … je pourrais joindre les liens youtube des nationales des Cheerios et j'ai un exemplaire du match de foot sur dvd et –

- Merci papa fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Carole et Burt se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- Kurt …

Kurt leva le pot de crème fouettée.

- Je venais la remettre au réfrigérateur. Je l'ai sauvée juste à temps. Entre plusieurs zombies massacrés et deux bananes englouties, il n'en reste pas grand-chose.

Carole lui sourit.

- Merci Kurt.

Elle le débarrassa du pot et le rangea dans le réfrigérateur.

- Bonne nuit Kurt, ne te couche pas trop tard, ok ?

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Burt et laissa le père et le fils seuls dans la cuisine.

Burt se sentait stupide. Il tenait toujours l'enveloppe dans les mains. Il la déposa sur la table.

- Je … je la posterai moi-même demain, dit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'enlacer son père et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Burt l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Bientôt, Kurt partirait. Il allait voler de ses propres ailes. Burt devait profiter de ses derniers instants.

- Merci murmura Kurt contre le sweater de Burt.

- Merci ! Pourquoi ? demanda Burt.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui.

- Pour tout. Pour être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, pour croire en moi, pour être … _toi_.

Ce devait être le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Burt posa la main sur la tête de Kurt et l'attira à lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans la cuisine silencieuse.

**Zi endeuh !**

(1) Bon, oui, j'ai donné un prénom à la mère de Kurt. C'est quand même bizarre qu'après 3 ans, nous ne le connaissions toujours pas. Je me dis que « K-ate » et « B-urt », ça donne « K-urt », non ? Après tout, un enfant, c'est un peu le mélange de son père et sa mère.

(2) TISCH, School of The Arts est une école de l'Université de NY. Elle a notamment formé Woody Allen, mais aussi … Lady GAGA ! Franchement, je suis étonnée que Kurt n'ait pas plutôt choisi TISCH dont la renommée est largement équivalente à celle de NYADA.

(3) Le congrès américain est composé de deux « chambres », l'une haute, le Sénat, l'autre dite basse, la chambre des représentants. Un parlement bicaméral tout comme chez nous !

(4) Dans cet épisode, nous avons droit à une scène dans laquelle Puck nous prouve qu'il n'a pas que des muscles mais aussi un cerveau (diable !). Au tableau se trouve la loi dite de Bernoulli (mathématicien suisse, sa loi s'applique notamment à la théorie des probabilités et en statistiques aussi je crois). Saviez vous qu'en mathématiques, plus spécifiquement en théorie des probabilités, existe un coefficient d'aplatissement dénommé … kurtosis ! En grec, cela signifie « courbure ». Et Dieu sait que notre Kurt a de fort jolies courbes. OHMONDIEU : je vois Kurt jusque dans les mathématiques. _HELP_ !

(5) Ok. Ca, c'est pas du Victor Hugo. C'est du moi je le crains, désolée !

(6) Ah, Pee Wee Herman, ses pantalons trop courts, ses nœuds pap' et ses cheveux gominés. Ca vous rappelle quelqu'un ?


End file.
